Twists Of Fate: The Official SideFic
by Paradox Of Life
Summary: Well, it better be since I wrote them both. Notebook filled with review replies, extra  previously unknown  notes, little comments, and side fics. Sneak peeks included. Also includes Runic info for Fox Fire Rising. Ft. chibi!Harry and powerful!Pegasus.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Hey everyone. As some of you will be aware, I'm currently authoring (supposed to be co-authored, but my co-author is more like a muse – helping when it suits her :P) the story _**Twists Of Fate: The Philosopher's Stone-Book one**_. Since the chapter where Amy shows up and things start picking up speed (insert friend saying what about Pegasus's eye? here) I've been on the receiving end of several nasty PMs and a few reviews -since removed. Now, while I don't mind flames, as long as they're constructive criticism-like, these ones were more along the lines of 'get your [censored] stories off this site! You can't write!' and general nastiness.

Thank goodness for the other reviewers or this story wouldn't have gotten past the 4th chapter.

Now, in the GOOD reviews (you know who you all are!) there have been queries that I feel I need to answer. So this is more of a Question/Answer side-fic than an actual fic, though they will be in here too ^^

So, starting from chapter one! Since your name was included with the original review, it will be posted in this unless you message me otherwise.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Chapter One: The Forbidden Chapter (YGO Reference!)-<span>_

_(Last author's comment for now! CANON HARRY DOES NOT EXIST IN THIS OR ANY AUTHOR'S FICS! If you want Canon Harry, go read the original books! Of __**course**__ my Harry will be different, he's not Canon! Thanks :P)_

Lazy Cat 44: No, Voldermort is his own annoying, ugly and pessimistic self in this fic. I thought that the physical limitations of him possessing Quirrell were going to get in the way, and soon after I started fleshing out my notes did I realize I was right. This doesn't follow the book much at all, except the same (or similar) stuff happens, just maybe in a slightly different order than normal ^^

Other reviewers for Chapter One: Haha, so many guesses about the 'mystery man'! I hope I didn't disappoint you all too much :/

Ninja Kittee: Play nice, Shocksy. I can't remember how but you gave me the spark of an idea for this fic, so blame yourself too. And no, I still don't see why people like it so much o.O I just write, I guess people either just like my Harry (wow possessive much?) or the beginning of the plot showing so far. Who knows?

_-Chapter 2-_

Candinaru25: I know, I felt so bad making Celia die like that, but it is what made Harry and Pegasus get much closer than before. Harry was more fond of his mum, he practically followed her everywhere she went (and some places she didn't) until she fell ill. After she passed away, that affection passed onto his father.

J bear: Yes, the timeline is different. In this story Pegasus and Celia took Harry on tons of trips to other countries, so naturally they found the tomb (and Shadi) faster than in canon.  
>In reply to the comment about Pegasus knowing about the Millennium Items, that won't be revealed till nearer the end of the story, sorry! Also, who said Pegasus was limited to owning just one? Atem's father could have made a trial Items, just to test if the Shadows could be bound to such an object. It makes sense; I'd do that. I mean, you don't want to make 7 Items, infuse them with world-destroying powers, only to find the hunks of metal can't hold them at all.<p>

Starxwind: Dumbledore-bashing isn't happening majorly till later, once Harry's got his feet stuck to the ground and his claws (figurative) securely stuck into the Headmaster. Also no spoilers as to whether Harry is related to any of the YGO characters. He may be, he may not be. That depends ^.-

Kriss-uchiha: I know, I love little Harry :3 He's so adorable and innocent (a bit too much like his canon self, the innocent part at least) but in a little-kid way. I had someone draw fan art of him recently actually, I'll see what I can do about obtaining a copy to upload.

_-End or review replies-_

Ok, now for my own notes. The comment made by Voldermort at the end of Chapter One to 'mystery man' was intended that way. The guy packs some serious mojo. Even in Chapter Seven he doesn't show it properly, just a tiny amount. And that was enough to freak out (and piss off) Harry.

If you haven't read that far yet, do so now or these will be just spoilers.

This fic will be updated with extra notes (not just from reviewers but from me too) whenever the main story is updated, so add it to your alert so you can get the extra little notes to go along with it! Also the chapters may be edited and reuploaded from time to time, so be sure to check back often!

Actually, on second thought, I'll tell you in each new TOF:TPS update if this notebook has been updated. So subscribe to both =^.^=

Thanks for reading and I hope this helps!

~Shadow


	2. Chapter 2 Extra Notes

Side fic-y note-y thing!

In reference to Chapter 2, where Harry's mother dies, said woman has more character depth than shown in that chapter and/or in the anime. Her part isn't over yet! In more flashbacks she will pop up, or in dreams of Harry's (still to be decided). Also, in reference to her not being able to have children, it will reveal later on that she and Pegasus were at a dig site in Egypt when it partially collapsed. Cecilia protected Pegasus, but due to severe injuries to her stomach she couldn't have any kids. I'm telling you now just cause I can :P

Quote: _There were tears in Harry's bright green eyes and the man knew that, on some sort of level, he understood that his mother was never going to sing him a bedtime lullaby again._

Bwhahaha. That's all I can say. Ok, not really. Harry, though he may deny it, is still a wizard by birth. But because he was raised in a very loving family, he is slightly empathic _to only those he chooses_, hence he knew when his mother simply was gone and he didn't like the feeling. Probably why he instinctively moved closer to Pegasus, to make sure he didn't 'fade' like his mum.

If he'd gone to the Dursley's like J. did, he's have shut off those feeling automatically as soon as they first backlashed. He'd reach out of loving feelings to support himself with, but finding nothing but hate and envy, would become the shy, fragile (?) kid he is in canon.

Canon Harry is dead in this fic; the Dursley bit had to go obviously. For now *evil grin*

It'll pop up again in other chapter's, don't worry about that. Oh, and Leo (Or Weo in Harry's case)? He's gonna pop up in Chapter Eight ^^

Also, back to j bear: Pegasus took Harry to protect him from the Wizarding World. And Dumbledore and the stupid prophecy.


End file.
